The Dark Hero
The World has gone Dark. Everyone is now dead. Except Hean and someone else. Someone from a long time ago...... 2 hours before...... A few days after the incident with him almost dying in the pool, he was finnaly starting to get over. Everything had happened so fast. ''Hean thought. His Dad died, he got the forevtrix, was hunted by Aliens, saw an alien die, battled a coach, battled againest an enemy so strong... he didn't know where he even was. Or if Kanker was even alive. Then, he almost drowned. Anyway, Hean was riding his bike to the supermarket when everyone stopped. The people , the wind, everything. Except him. Why? Because he had the Forevtrix. As he slowly looked around, he realized time had stopped. Suddenly, in front of him, he saw something. Something dark and very evil. It was almost unbeareable to look at. Even thought it thought it was impossible, it was him. The Hero of the universe, defeater of Vilgax, destroyer of Diagon ( or so we think..... ), etc. " No, you're ... a good guy... " Hean started to say, shocked this person was in Highwood. " No, I'm .... Way Big! " Hean escaped the huge smash of the punch as he looked up at Ben, who was now Way Big. Hean kept riding his bike away from Ben, but Ben transforms into Goop, then Ultimate Goop and destroys his bike. Ultimate Goop is now really a glob of acid. Hean transforms into Super - Bird, who shoots soundwaves at him. before flying away. Later.... At Hean's room, Hean is wondering why in the world Ben would attack him. He then remembered this... How could Ben freeze time? He turns on the TV, to see everyone is back and moving, and one reporter is revealing Ben is destroying Paris, London, and D.C at the same time. " How is that possible? " Suddenly, thousands of Echo Echos stared to invade the house, and killed his mom as he transforms into Scorcher. He burns a few, and escapes, transforms into Super Bird, and flys to Yellowstone. ''What in the world is going on? Why would Ben attack me? ''Hean asked. He started to review everything. Ben had attacked him, him. But why? Why, Why, Why, Why!? He landed in the forest, and started to wander. ''My Mom, she's... gone. She's .... Dead. I am alone. Keoff is either frozen or dead and ... I'm stuck here until my Forevtrix recharges. ''Hean thought. Then, he thought he saw something . Something really small, and Hean ran to it. It looked like a blob, then he saw grey, and green. A few feet away.. he reliazed that today, he had met two of the biggest people in the galaxy. Ben, and the person in front of him. Azmuth. " Oh, its you... the kid who escaped from Ben. " " Your... the legendary Azumth he told people about. Wait... are you the creator of the Forevtrix?" " NOOOOOO. That poor work, I would be embrassed to have made that. You've seen what's happened. As of now, everyone but you , me, and Ben are dead. " Even Kanker? " " Yes, I believe so. Kanker was hard enough, but this will be even harder. You must use what Ben does not have to defeat him. " " What is that? " He pointed at the Forevtrix, and says, " Ben has always used his aliens as a way to win. Who knows what would happen if he didn't ''have the new omnitrix I made for him all those years ago. " At first he doesn't understand but Azmuth says, " Oh.... who knows what would have IF HE DIDN'T have the new omntrix I made for him all those years ago. " " OHHHHHHHH..." The Battle of 4 Bens Hean left Azmuth, and traveled to the border of Yellowstone. He pondered, thinking about what he needed to do. " I have to go back. For everyone. " Hean transformed again, and flew towards Highwood. Heading there, a giant flamethrower blast attacked him. " Whooooaaaaa! " Hean shouted. Ben was Swampfire and attacked him. Hean transformed into Sneaky Snake and Ben sees him. With a quick flash, he turned into stone. Hean transformed into... " SUPER HUMAN! " " Now let's see what will happen without the Omnitrix! " Hean shouted. Suddenly, 3 more Bens came from the Sky and transformed into Swampfire. Hean transformed into Scorcher and starts to attack all 4 Bens. But the Bens jumped on him, and deactivate his Forevtrix. Azmuth suddenly just appeared and orders them to stop. One Ben shoots at him, but Azmuth teleports away. Hean distracts the Bens, transforms into Superhuman, grabs a pole, and hits them all in the head. All the heads hit the ground and Hean says... " They're all Robots! " Suddenly, Hean jumps up from his bed and says " It's a dream. It's a dream. " He finds strange wires on his head, and suddenly they are pulled off, and go across the window. A bright flash appears and disappears, and Hean is left wondering. Meanwhile... In a mysterious room, Kanker is well alive, and is watching Hean's dreams. " The Boy is stronger then I thought. I just I'll have to improve, won't I friends..... " The Episode ends with you seeing thousands of Robot Bens, waiting..... Characters *Hean *Azmuth *Robot Bens ( Thousands ) *Kanker Trivia *Kanker returns *Kanker has thousands of Robot Bens... waiting for a plan. *This takes place a while after the previous episode. Category:Episodes Category:Hean 10 Series